Treat You Better - Jesus Adams Foster
by AlexisHard
Summary: Alysa Greenaway tenia sueños. Pero no tenía amigos de su edad. Ir a la escuela por primera vez la asustaba pero no los asesinos psicópatas. Al conocer a los Fosters siente una conexión con todos. Especialmente uno...quien no para de coquetear con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Alysa Gideon Greenaway - 10 de marzo – 1,57m (5'2') 2013 tiene 14 años.

( . ) – School.

 _il mio cattivo pimpante_ = Mi travieso gallardo.

 _la mia bambina_ = Mi pequeña niña.

—Puedo hacer esto –se dijo una chica mirándose en el espejo, ella es rubia de ojos verdes con piel pálida y labios rosados carnosos –puedo… okey. No puedo –dijo desanimada.

—Claro que puedes _la mia bambina_ –le animo su nana poniendo en la mochila su almuerzo para la escuela en la mochila de la adolescente –has podido con cosas peores que ir a una escuela –agrego burbujeante la señora, colocando sus manos en sus anchas caderas.

—Lo sé pero ahí no tengo que lidiar con adolescentes hormonales –dijo malhumorada alisando las inexistentes arrugas en su falda floreada –espero pasar desapercibida, no quiero ser la "Bella Swan" de la escuela –comento sentándose en su cama con un puchero.

—Has ayudado a perfilar psicópatas y ¿le temes a la escuela con sus estudiantes? –pregunto una voz con diversión. Se giro para ver a su madre adoptiva, Elle Greenaway, apoyada en el marco de su dormitorio.

—Es diferente –dijo a la defensiva, su nana le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de irse para seguir con sus tareas domesticas.

— ¿Qué hay de diferente cariño? –Le pregunto sentándose a su lado, la miro sin poder evitar perfilarla –vas a encajar –le aseguro abrazándola.

—Gracias –le susurro reconfortada para luego empujarla un poco –pero no me perfiles –le regaño bromeando, ambas rieron.

—Es inevitable, lo sabes –dijo Elle –te llevare a la escuela –agrego saliendo de la habitación luego de besarle la frente. La adolescente suspiro esperando que su primer día sea aceptable, tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras despidiéndose de su nana antes ir a subir al coche pero algo la detuvo. Se sintió observada así que miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie. Qué raro pensó antes de subir al auto.

— ¿Enseñaras en la universidad de San Diego? –Le pregunto Alysa mientras veía por la ventanilla –creí que querías dejar la criminología –agrego con indiferencia.

—Dejar el FBI pero enseñar no me molesta y la paga es buena sorprendentemente –dijo sabiendo que su hija estaba preocupada por su salud mental.

—De acuerdo pero… no te exijas demasiado –le aconsejo, sabía que los casos que su madre trabajo fueron traumatizantes incluso ella, con su edad había ayudado en algunos y había vivido en uno.

—Estaré bien –le calmo sonriendo por su preocupación –por cierto, fuimos invitadas a cenar está noche en casa de nuestras vecinas –aviso sin notar la mueca de su hija.

— ¿Cuándo paso eso? –pregunto confundida, no recordaba que hayan tenido visitas desde que llegaron ayer.

—Te dormiste temprano anoche perezosa –le recordó haciendo rodar los ojos, pero recordó que estaba cansada ya que no había dormido en el viaje y había ordenado la mayoría de sus cosas en su cuarto.

—No puedes culparme, estaba agotada –se defendió –ya casi termino de desempacar –informo orgullosa, su madre rió antes de parar frente a la escuela –cool es frente a la playa –comento complacida, podría leer y escribir ahí.

—Buena suerte en tu primer día cariño –le deseo recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

POV Alysa

De acuerdo… aquí vamos pensó la chica caminando dentro del colegio. Mire alrededor preguntándose donde quedaba la dirección para que me dieran mi horario y combinación de casillero, aunque… choque con alguien en el camino.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! –me disculpe rápidamente, frente a mi estaba una chica bajita, delgada y morena –en serio, estaba buscando la oficina de la vicedirectora –explique rápidamente, ella levanto la mano.

—Para, está bien –me aseguro con una sonrisa –soy Mariana ¿eres nueva? –me pregunto amablemente.

—Si –asentí con timidez –nueva y perdida –comente mirando alrededor, ella se rió antes de tomar mi brazo y arrastrarme a quien sabe dónde.

—Te llevare a la oficina de mi madre que es la vicedirectora –me explico caminando por los pasillos, varios alumnos se giraron a mirarme. Seguro preguntándose quién era –aquí estamos –me informo golpeando la puerta.

—Mariana ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto una mujer morena, bonita y parecía amable.

—Traigo a la nueva… ¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunto de repente.

—Alysa Greenaway –me presente a ambas, la mujer abrió los ojos antes de agarrar unos papeles.

—Cierto, nuestra vecina de enfrente, hable con tu madre, soy Lena Adams Foster –se presento tendiéndome la mano que estreche con firmeza.

—Es un placer ¿son mis vecinas?-pregunte sorprendida.

—Sí, hablamos ayer con tu madre pero al parecer te encontrabas dormida –me explico sonriendo con diversión, me sonroje mirando al suelo.

—Esperen ¿eres la vecina de enfrente? –Me pregunto sorprendida Mariana, asentí con timidez -¡eso es genial! Podremos volver juntas de la escuela con mi hermano Jesús, aunque sería mejor ignorarlo, suele ser molesto –me hablo, me reí un poco, ella es divertida pensé.

—Mariana –le regaño Lena mirándome con disculpa, le sonreí nada molesta.

— ¿Qué? Es cierto –defendió haciendo que riera otra vez –mira, ella se divierte –me señalo orgullosa.

—Veo pero esa no es manera de hablar de tu hermano –le explico con una mirada severa, Lena es suave y parece comprensiva –ahora, tu horario y combinación de tu casillero –entregándome los papeles –bienvenida a Anchor Beach.

—Gracias –le dije sonriéndole antes de salir con Mariana –tengo Literatura con Timothy –le dije mirando mi horario.

—Espera ¿Qué edad tienes? –me pregunto, la mire suspirando con resignación.

—Tengo catorce ¿y tú? –le pregunte.

—También catorce pero ¿Por qué tienes…? Déjame ver –dijo quitándome mi horario de mis manos, observe como leía rápidamente hasta que sus ojos se ampliaron - ¡Eres una genio o nerd! Tienes clases avanzadas –dijo sorprendida, asentí nuevamente con timidez -no es para estar avergonzada –me calmo, le sonreí apreciando su amabilidad, ambas continuamos mientras me invitaba a almorzar con ella y sus amigas, acepte feliz de tener a alguien con quien almorzar, se despidió feliz cuando llegamos a mi salón.

Mis clases fueron bastante a largo del día, en literatura se acerco una pelirroja y me invito a almorzar con ella y sus amigas pero decline amablemente diciendo que ya había sido invitada por otra persona. Además había algo en ella que no me agradaba así que bendije a Mariana por habérmela encontrado, comparto historia con Mariana por suerte, una con una chica Lexi quien se presento como la mejor amiga de Mariana. Ella es bastante cool y me hablo del equipo de voleibol al que me gustaría unirme. En otras clases pude sentir una mirada fija pero había varios mirándome y no podía saber cuál era "esa" mirada.

Al terminar mi clase de biología con Lexi, ambas caminamos para ir a almorzar, la acompañe a que se comprara su almuerzo mientras llevaba el mío en un taper. Mariana ya nos estaba esperando en una mesa con otra chica.

— ¡Hola Aly! ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases? –Me pregunto Mariana sacando su almuerzo - ¡Oh, por cierto! Alysa esta es Kelsey, Kels ella es Aly –nos presento, la chica me dio una sonrisa falsa que devolví, no me cae nada bien pensé tomando asiento con junto a Lexi. Abrí mi almuerzo para ver que nana me había hecho sándwiches de primavera con jamón, mi favorito.

—Fueron bastante bien –respondí rápidamente a Mariana al darme cuenta que esperaba mi respuesta –odio algebra –termine con una mueca, ellas se rieron.

—No eres la única –dijo Lexi sonriéndome con comprensión.

— ¿De dónde eres? –pregunto abruptamente Kelsey en un tono grosero, la mire alzando las cejas en cuestión.

— ¡Kelsey! –le retaron las chicas con el ceño fruncido, deben estar confundidas por su grosería hacia mi persona.

—Está bien –las calme sin molestarme –vengo de Quántico, Virginia pero soy nacida de Londres –explique, había veces que mi acento se notaba.

—Whao, británica ¿Por qué tan lejos de casa? –me pregunto en respuesta con hostilidad, resople pensando en sería su problema. Las chicas iban a protestar pero levante una mano pidiendo silencio. Podía defenderme.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? –le pregunte sin emoción en mi rostro.

—Ninguno, solo me pregunto qué es lo que tanto admiran todos de ti –respondió con cierta sequedad, fruncí el ceño confundida.

— ¿Admirar? –Pregunte confundida - ¿de qué hablas? –le pregunte.

— ¿No has notado que todos te miran? –me pregunto sorprendida Mariana, la mire negando con la cabeza para luego pensarlo y asentir.

—Sí, pero no me "admiran", me ven como un bicho raro supongo –dije encogiéndome de hombros, ellas me miraron raro.

—Han hablado de ti todo el día, creen que eres bonita y ya eres considerada popular –balbuceo con rapidez Mariana, la mire incrédula ante esto.

— ¿Popular? Apenas he hablado con alguien, soy técnicamente una empollona, una solitaria y un poco tímida –hable rápidamente extrañada de cómo clasifican aquí a la gente.

—Los chicos creen que eres caliente y eres inteligente… -comenzó Lexi, fruncí el ceño.

—Sin olvidar el buen gusto en ropa –agrego Mariana, les sonreí ante sus halagos no merecidos.

—No tengo interés en ser "popular", solo quiero encajar –les dije desinflada –esperaba pasar desapercibida, espero que alguien nuevo empiece –divague suplicante, las chicas rieron y ahora recibí una pequeña sonrisa honesta de Kelsey.

—Ya pasara… esperemos –bromeo Lexi, no pude evitar sonreír. Las cuatro charlamos de distintos cosas y de arreglar una salida de compras para mostrarme las mejores tiendas en San Diego. No pude evitar sonreír feliz de estar encajando. Al finalizar la jornada, volví caminando con Mariana y Lexi, por suerte Kelsey caminaba por otro lado, no me agradaba mucho. No sentía que podía confiar en ella, Mariana nos pregunto si queríamos ir a su casa pero rechace diciéndole que tenía que terminar de desempacar pero le recordé que cenaría esta noche en su casa. Con eso quedo satisfecha, me despedí de las dos y entre en mi casa.

— ¡Hola _la mia bambina_! ¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunto abrazándome mi nana con cariño, si no fuera por ella la verdad no se qué haría.

—Mis clases fueron bien y creo que supongo que hice amigas –dije contenta –la primera que conocí es Mariana y es nuestra vecina de enfrente –agregue, nana me abrazo otra vez.

— ¡Oh, me alegro tanto! Te dije que podrías hacerlo –dijo.

—No debo dudar de ti nana –respondí caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Te preparare algo para comer –me dijo antes de entrar en la cocina, sonreí con cariño hacia ella y corrí a mi cuarto. Me tire en la cama agotada aunque satisfecha con mi primer día, cerré los ojos relajándome un poco.

( . ) – Cena en la casa Fosters.

( . ) – Cuarto.

El resto del día me lo pase terminando de desempacar y acomodar mis cosas alrededor de mi cuarto. Había quedado bastante bien, agarre mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir lo que venía a mi mente. Quede tan absorta que no escuche la llegada de mi madre y lo digo porque me acaba de asustar tocando mi puerta.

—Hey, nana me acaba de decir que hiciste algunas amigas –comento tomando asiento junto a mí, cerré mi cuaderno y la mire asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Lexi y Mariana quien es nuestra vecina de enfrente –comente.

—Genial, me alegro por ti cariño –dijo acariciando mi cabello.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –pregunte esta vez.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba aunque comenzare a dar clases mañana así que puede que llegue a veces un poco tarde –dijo preocupada por mi reacción.

—No me molesta además en el BAU te tenían más ocupada –respondí sonriéndole, ella dio un suspiro de alivio –debo darme un baño y prepararme para la cena con nuestros vecinos –informe levantándome.

—Claro, yo también debería y por cierto, nuestras vecinas son una pareja de lesbianas, lo digo para que no te sorprendas…como ahora –dijo divertida al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

—Eso es genial –dije pensativa –Lena parece una madre comprensiva y suave ¿Cómo será su pareja? –Me pregunte mientras mi madre me miraba con diversión - ¿la conoces? –pregunte.

—Sí. Pero no te diré nada –me dijo saliendo de mi cuarto, resople antes de ir al baño por una ducha. Me duche pensando en la cena, al menos estará Mariana pensé positiva, no me aburriría. Me puse mi bata y salí para buscar que ponerme, me decidía por una falda blanca, camisa de jean y botines negros. Me mire en el espejo y quede satisfecha - ¡Hora de irnos Alysa! –grito mama.

—Bajando –grite tomando mi teléfono antes de correr por las escaleras – Oh ¿preparaste el postre nana? –le pregunte deseando comerlo, el suyo era delicioso.

—Por supuesto, la mia bambina –dijo levantando el gran molde con el postre – Ho fatto abbastanza per ripetere –agrego en italiano para que entienda, reí ante la mirada confundida de mi madre.

—Okey, nada de italiano cuando estoy presente ¿recuerdan? –dijo con mala cara, con nana reímos. Nana me enseño italiano cuando mi curiosidad me hizo preguntarle qué idioma hablaba, pero mama no sabe así que a veces lo hacíamos para molestarla o decirnos algo en secreto.

—Lo siento mama –me disculpe sin sentirlo, ella me empujo a la puerta en respuesta al no creerme. Las tres cruzamos la calle hacia la casa de nuestras vecinas, mire la casa y se notaba lo hogareño y cálido que era con solo mirarla. Toque el timbre antes de retroceder unos pasos, en unos segundos se abrió la puerta abruptamente por Mariana.

— ¡Aly! ¡Bienvenidas a nuestro hogar! –saludo efusivamente abrazándome y dejándonos pasar, mama y nana me miraron con las cejas alzadas.

—Ella saluda así –dije sonriendo un poco –Mariana esta es mi madre Elle y mi niñera Ermine pero le llamamos nana –presente sin vergüenza de que supiera de mi niñera pero ella era mi familia.

—Oh, es un placer conocerlas –dijo amablemente sonriéndoles, detrás de un pasillo aparecieron Lena y una mujer rubia, examine su postura rígida. Es una oficial de policía –bueno Aly ya conoces a mi madre Lena, mi otra mama es Stef. Mamas, ella es Alysa, su niñera Ermine y… -comenzó Mariana.

—Sabemos cariño –interrumpió Lena sonriendo.

—Yo no conozco a la famosa Alysa de la que tanto se ha escuchado en esta casa –dijo Stef tendiéndome la mano, la estreche con firmeza sonriéndole cálidamente - ¡Vaya, un agarre firme! –halago.

—Es un placer señora Adams Foster –dije cortésmente, ella me miro sorprendida - ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunte preocupada al ver la cara sorprendida de Lena.

—Es que las personas nunca le agregan el "Adams" –explico un chico bajando por las escaleras, era alto, de ojos claros parecidos a los de Stef y cabello castaño oscuro –Soy Brandon, un placer –me tendió la mano con cortesía.

—Alysa, un placer –dije sonriéndole.

—Lo sé, mi novia me dijo que compartes literatura con ella –dijo.

Alce las cejas pensativa y recordé a la pelirroja.

— ¿Talya, no? –pregunte dudosa.

—Sí, dijo que eras agradable.

—Oh, cool –respondí sin saber que decir –ella fue amable –agregue rápidamente –me invito a almorzar en su mesa pero ya me había comprometido con Mariana.

—Mariana tiende a tratar de llamar la atención –dijo una voz masculina. Parado en las escaleras se encontraba un adolescente, al parecer de mi edad, pelo castaño y ojos a juego, se parecía un poco a Mariana. Debe ser Jesús –si soy Jesús –dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me sonroje al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Un placer –murmure avergonzada, sentí las miradas de mi nana y madre en mi nuca, lo cual prefería ignorarlas. El bajo las escaleras para tomar mi mano y besarla con gallardía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos -vaya Mariana no me dijo que eras un…gallardo –bromee para tener el control en la situación, el sonrió aun sosteniendo mi mano. Su toque era muy caliente pero reconfortante.

—Soy un tipo lleno de sorpresas –dijo con una sonrisa torcida antes de soltar mi mano lentamente a regañadientes.

—Por favor Aly, no caigas en su juego –pidió Mariana recibiendo una mirada de su hermano y risas de los demás.

—Tranquila Mar, los galanes no me atraen –dije sonriendo con suficiencia, camine hacia ella entrelazando su brazo con el mío –solo me atraen un tipo y no es el suyo –agregue mirando a Jesús de manera burlona, quien me devolvió la mirada sorprendido al principio para luego ver en sus ojos un brillo que me hizo desear no decir eso.

—Mala suerte hombre –dijo Brandon palmeando su hombro haciéndonos reír a los demás. Mariana me dio un recorrido de la casa para acabar en el cuarto de Mariana, nos sentamos en cama, luego de que halagara su cuarto, y comenzamos a hablar. Los demás se encontraban en la cocina y los chicos preparando la mesa.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te pareció mi gemelo? –me pregunto Mariana mirándose las uñas, la mire de manera inquisitiva antes de responder.

—Me pareció… divertido, supongo –comente despreocupada –es lindo, no voy a mentir pero no me gusta –aclare, ella sonrió complacida.

—Bien –dijo sonriendo –no es que no crea que seas buena para mi hermano –dijo rápidamente –pero….

—No te agrada que tu hermano salga con tus amigas o temes que si él me rompe el corazón, no quiera saber nada contigo –supuse sonriendo, ella me miro sorprendida –mi familia esta, literalmente, llena de agentes del FBI incluida mi madre.

—Wow, eso… es genial –comento con los ojos abiertos –ósea mi madre es policía pero no tan interesante ¿qué se siente? –pregunto curiosa.

—Bueno, mi madre se retiro hace unos años del BAU luego de un caso difícil así que comenzó a enseñar en Quántico pero aun ahí… le pedían seguir como agente. Así que este año entrego su placa y arma, consiguió trabajo como profesora de criminología en una universidad –explique.

— ¿Era muy malo? –me pregunto con una mueca.

—La mayoría de las noches tienes pesadillas, ves cosas horribles, ella se especializaba en delitos sexuales. No pudo soportarlo mas y al principio estuve molesta con ella –dije triste.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunto.

—Yo quiero trabajar en el BAU, se sintió como si tirara mi sueño pero la entendí, algunos no lo soportan pero yo se que podre –dije sonriéndole, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

—No te puedo imaginar con un arma gritando FBI –comento antes de comenzar a reír como hienas, la empuje en broma.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunto una voz en mi oído haciendo que le diera un codazo en el brazo en defensa - ¡Au! –gimió adolorido Jesús.

—Te pasa por intentar asustarme _il mio cattivo pimpante_ –regañe divertida mientras Mariana se burlaba.

— Espera ¿Qué me dijiste? –pregunto confundido, por la cara de Mariana, tampoco lo sabe y me contuve de reír.

—Averígualo –dije.

—Pero ni siquiera sé muy bien lo que dijiste –dijo frustrado, resople rodando los ojos.

—Lastima.

—Es hora de cenar por cierto –comento con un puchero, le palmee la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro antes de salir del cuarto de Mari.

Al bajar me encontré con los demás sentados esperándonos, tome asiento junto a Brandon y esperamos a los gemelos, quien se los escuchaba correr por las escaleras. Reí al ver a Mari empujar a su gemelo y tomar el asiento restante a mi lado.

— ¡Fuera Mariana! Estaba sentado ahí –protesto molesto.

—Exacto. Estabas hermano –dijo ella sonriendo presumida.

—Jesús y Mariana ya no son niños –regaño Lena con paciencia –Jesús siéntate por favor –pidió. Haciendo un leve puchero, que me pareció adorable, tomo asiento frente a mí. Le sonreí con diversión mientras ponía los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

— _La mia bambina, non siamo qui o un'ora e già sono in lotta per voi._ (Mi pequeña niña, no estamos aquí ni una hora y ya se están peleando por ti) –me dijo Nana con una sonora risa confundiendo a todos, me sonroje antes de rodar los ojos.

— _¡Nana! Che sciocchezze stai dicendo? Stanno solo giocando come i fratelli che sono._ (¡Nana! ¿Qué disparate estás diciendo? Ellos solo están jugando como los hermanos que son.) –discutí exasperada ante sus ocurrencias.

— _Non ottenere difensiva il mio bambino. Basta giocare un po 'con te._ (No te pongas a la defensiva mi niña. Solo juego un poco contigo) –dijo levantando las manos intentando parecer inocente.

—Suficiente ustedes dos –nos regaño mama mientras los demás nos miraban divertidos –lo lamento suelen hablar italiano sin darse cuenta –se disculpo por nosotras.

—No hay problema, los gemelos suelen hablar español pero tuvimos que poner una regla –dijo Stef sin darle importancia.

—Oh, ¿latinos? –pregunte en español, ellos me miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron.

— ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas mi bella princesa? –Pregunto Jesus en español haciendo que me sonroje y recibiendo un golpe debajo de la mesa por su hermana - ¡Ouch Mariana! –gimió adolorido antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

—Unos cuantos –dije cuando reí por el intercambio de miradas de los gemelos. El resto de la cena converse con toda la familia y tuve una conexión de hermandad con Brandon, hablamos de música aunque no pudimos hablar tanto, debido a los gemelos, que exigían atención de mi parte. No podía estar más feliz por estar haciendo amigos.


	2. Chapter 2: Callie

Callie.

( primer_d%C3%ADa_de_escuela_001/set?id=213065815) - Outfit.

...

Había pasado una semana y ya prácticamente vivía con los Fosters. Mariana era como una de mis mejores amigas en poco tiempo junto con Lexi, Kelsey no pasaba tanto tiempo con nosotras, aunque cuando aparecía la mayoría de las veces inventaba alguna excusa porque ella podía ser completamente desagradable. Con Brandon nos unía la música, éramos dos apasionados y lo he estado ayudando para la competición anual. Jesús…no sabría decir nuestra relación. La mayoría de las veces coqueteaba conmigo mientras que yo rechazaba sus intentos, había algo que no me cerraba y era Lexi. No me sorprendería que tengan una relación en secreto porque conociendo a Mari, ella seguro que odiaría eso. No indague ya que no era problema mío. Aunque había una parte de mi que se sentía decepcionada.

—Tierra llamando Alysa –dijo Mari pasando sus manos frente a mi rostro.

— ¿Qué? –pregunte desorientada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Lexi preocupada, asentí con una sonrisa sincera – te decía que deberías venir a dormir a mi casa, mis padres quieren conocerte si note molesta… -dijo ella con un puchero, reí antes de asentir recibiendo un chillido. Mire a Mari y la note un poco tensa –le avisaré a mis padres para que vengas este fin de semana –anuncio contenta. Asentí viendo a Jesus acercarse.

—Hermana, Lexi, princesa –saludo él, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que quería algo.

— ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Mari pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Ya tocara la campana y la siguiente clase la comparto con princesa así que… adiós –dijo poniéndome en su hombro haciendo que chille.

— ¡Jesus, bájame ahora! –chille sin gustarme estar de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? Esto es divertido princesa –se rió.

— ¡Me voy a caer por tu culpa tonto! –chille otra vez.

—Nunca dejaría que caigas princesa –dijo seriamente, me calle poniéndome un poco ruborizada.

—Como sea –me queje, el rió otra vez llevándome hacia nuestros casilleros, que estaban enfrentados.

…

.– Tarea.

Me gustaría pensar que encajo con la gente pero no es cierto, por lo menos, antes lo era. Nunca había ido a una escuela antes de vivir en San Diego, había estado estudiando con un profesor particular que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo sin preocuparnos por la diferencia de edad. No es tanta. También es mi primer amor, no correspondido, y mi para él que compuse mi primera canción de amor. No me ve de esa manera y sé que nunca lo hará. A sus ojos, soy una niña, una amiga, una hermana menor. El tono de mi celular me saco de mis anotaciones en mi diario, sonreí al ver los tres mensajes de los hermanos Foster.

 **De: Bran.**

 **Para: Lysa.**

 **Estas invitada a cenar, sea para celebrar o levantarme el ánimo si no paso a la final.**

Sonreí rodando los ojos ante su falta de confianza. Brandon es un gran pianista.

 **De: Lysa.**

 **Para: Bran.**

 **Iré para celebrar. Pasaras, lo sé.**

Abrí el de Mariana.

 **De: Mari. :D**

 **Para: Aly. ; P**

 **De acuerdo, como negarme. XO**

Deje al gemelo hiperactivo para el final.

 **De: Mi** **pimpante Twin.**

 **Para: Mi bella princesa.**

 **Ven esta noche a cenar, princesa. Hoy habrá lasaña y una invitada.**

Fruncí el ceño confundida, Mari no lo menciono pensé extrañada. Aunque prácticamente me exigió ir a cenar.

 **De: Mi bella princesa.**

 **Para: Mi pimpante Twin.**

 **¿Invitada? ¿Quién?**

 **De: Mi pimpante Twin.**

 **Para: Mi bella princesa.**

 **Mama trajo a una chica golpeada. ¿Vendrás, no?**

¿Una chica de acogida? Es lo mas probable, el sonido de otro texto me hizo poner los ojos sabiendo que era Jesus. Chico impaciente.

 **De: Mi pimpante Twin.**

 **Para: Mi bella princesa.**

 **¿No le dirás que no a esta cara, no?** _ **Archivo adjunto.**_

Reí al ver la foto mas adorable, un lindo puchero y esos ojos de cachorros son mi perdición.

 **De: Mi bella princesa.**

 **Para: Mi pimpante Twin.**

 **Aww, ¿como podría decir que no a esa cara? Preguntare. Te veo en un rato seguro. XO**

Reí de nuevo al recibir otra imagen de él pero en esta sonreía demasiado como el gato de Chesire. Este chico y sus payasadas me volvería loca.

Baje corriendo las escaleras para buscar a nana, quien preparaba palomitas, hoy daban sus dos novelas, no tengo idea de que se trata pero esas dos horas son sagradas para ella.

—Hey nana ¿puedo ir a cenar en casa de los Fosters? –pregunte.

—Claro _la mia bambina_ , yo me quedare aquí…con palomitas y mi novela –dijo sonriendo feliz tarareando, puse los ojos en broma antes de subir a mi cuarto otra vez para cambiarme.

( **.** ) - Callie.

Una vez cambiada, me cruce a casa de los Fosters y toque el timbre esperando alguno que viniera a abrirme.

—Hola princesa –saludo el moreno abrazándome.

—Hola gallardo –salude un poco asfixiada.

— ¡Suéltala Jesus! ¡La vas a asfixiar! –regaño Mariana empujándolo para tomar mi mano y guiarme hacia la cocina, ignorando la mueca graciosa que le hizo a su hermana, donde sentada en la punta se encontraba una chica morena.

—Hola, soy Alysa –me presente sonriendo cálidamente, ella me miro y juro que vi la comisura de sus labios levantándose.

—Callie –dijo ella asintiendo un poco fría. Note el ceño fruncido de los gemelos pero una mirada tranquila de mi parte los tranquilizo.

—Mariana y Jesus también estaban en el programa de adopción –le conto Lena mientras la ayudábamos a poner la mesa para cenar –Llegaron a nosotras hace ocho años y los adoptamos formalmente…

—Hace cinco años –dijo Mariana mezclando la ensalada.

—El sistema de adopción apesta –comento Jesus, asentí de acuerdo con él.

—Jesus… -dijo Lena

—Tiene razón, en cierto modo –dije.

— ¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¿Una pelea? –pregunto Jesus a Callie viendo su labio partido y contusiones en el rostro.

— ¡Jesus! –le regañe suave, el levanto las manos de manera inocente haciendo que rodara los ojos.

—Callie tuvo un día difícil ¿Qué tal si no la molestamos? –pidió Lena mirando a su hijo en especifico.

— ¿Dónde queda el baño? –pregunto Callie, Lena le indico donde queda y supe que la curiosidad de los gemelos saldría.

—Y… ¿de dónde vino? –pregunto Mariana, Lena la miro divertida. Ella nos pidió que nos sentáramos ya que tenía que anunciarle algo a los gemelos.

—Llame para fijar una cita para que ver a tu madre biológica –le dijo especialmente a Mariana, quien no vi muy feliz, Jesus la miro dos veces extrañado -Pensé que te alegrarías más. Estuviste hablando de esto durante los últimos seis meses –dijo Lena sorprendida.

—Sí. Sí, es solo… que no quiero –dijo poco convincente.

— ¿Jesus te convenció de esto? Que él no quiera ir… -Dijo Lena, fruncí el ceño ante la acusación, sé que Jesus no obligaría a Mari a no ver a su madre. Dar su opinión eso sí.

—No me mires –se defendió él.

—No, es que cambie de idea. Es todo. –dijo Mari.

Lena la miro totalmente confundida pero asintió sin insistir más, fue a buscar a Callie mientras yo le disparaba una mirada a Mari, ella negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no quería hablar por el momento. Nos cambiamos de lugar, me senté junto a Mari y frente a Jesus.

—Bien ¿ya hicieron sus tareas? –pregunto Lena poniendo la lasaña en la mesa. Reí al ver a Mari señalar a Jesus.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Solo porque sacas 10 y no tienes que estudiar? –pregunto él sirviéndome lasaña, le agradecí con una sonrisa.

—Jesus, todos tenemos fortalezas –dijo Lena golpeándolo con el trapo.

—Hola –saludo Brandon entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Hola! –dijo Lena esperando las noticias.

— ¿Y la audición Bran? –le pregunte expectante aunque por su cara sabía que había pasado a la final.

—Estuve bien… pase a la final –dijo sonriendo contento, todos lo felicitamos.

— ¡Te lo dije! –chille feliz.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! –dijo Lena

— ¡Fantástico! –Dijo Mari.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Claro que sí ¿es broma? –dijo Lena abrazándolo.

—Es para una beca de 5 mil dólares ¿no? –pregunte sirviéndome jugo, el asintió.

— ¿Cuándo es? –pregunto Mari, mientras la atención de Brandon se centro en Callie, quien entro a la cocina para tomar asiento junto a él.

—Mañana.

—Todos iremos, así que hagan sus tareas después de clases ¿sí? –nos pidió, asentí sabiendo que Bran me había invitado si pasaba. Algo que a su novia no le agrado porque no fue invitada.

— ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Brandon.

—Ella es Callie –le dije dándole un mordisco a mi lasaña, estaba deliciosa.

—Se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo –dijo Lena, B asintió comprendiendo antes de girarse hacia ella.

—Bien, gusto en conocerte –dijo Brandon sirviéndole lasaña.

— ¿Y ellos dos? ¿De dónde los sacaron? ¿De una tienda de cosas baratas? Ahí venden de todo –dijo Callie señalándome a mí y a Brandon.

— ¡Hey! –dijo Jesus y Mari miro a la chica molesta, les dispare una mirada de advertencia.

—Brandon es el hijo biológico, de mi pareja Stephanie, de su anterior matrimonio –dijo Lena – y Alysa es nuestra vecina de enfrente que se mudo hace una semana, prácticamente se la pasa con nosotros –explico, Callie me miro confundida.

— ¿No son hermanos? –pregunto mirándome a mí y a Brandon, negamos con la cabeza. Con B nos miramos y note que teníamos la misma tonalidad de ojos. Coincidencia pensé.

—Hola –saludo Stef entrando con su traje de policía sacándonos a todos de nuestro momento incomodo.

—Hola tesoro –saludo Lena aliviada.

— ¡Hola niños! –nos saludo a nosotros, intercambie una mirada divertida con Jesus ante la cara estupefacta de Callie.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? –le pregunte viéndola abrir la heladera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nadie te dijo que nuestra mama es policía? –le pregunto Jesus a Callie llamando la atención de Stef.

—Sí. Por eso los chicos nunca vienen a nuestra casa –se quejo Mariana mirando a su madre en reproche.

—Como debería ser –respondió Stef haciendo que riera.

—Entonces, son lesbianas –dijo Callie, un silencio incomodo surgió.

—Prefieren el término "personas", pero sí, son homosexuales –respondió Jesus molesto, golpee por debajo de la mesa su pie, me miro y se relajo.

—Y él es el hijo original –dijo señalando a Bran, note a Mari herida y eso me enfado, esto ya era ser grosero.

—TODOS son sus hijos originales –dije secamente, ella me miro con sorpresa al igual que los demás, no era normal que me enfadara.

— ¿Y ella quien es? –pregunto Stef riendo tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Los gemelos me miraron agradecidos, les sonreí antes de seguir comiendo.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, a nadie le agradaba mucho Callie, ella se hacía detestar con sus comentarios groseros pero… había algo que me decía que era una buena chica. Solo está asustada y perdida. Al terminar de ayudar a limpiar, me despedí de todos con un abrazo incluso Callie que la agarre desprevenida antes de cruzarme bajo la mirada de Jesus. Siempre que me cruzaba, se quedaba mirándome desde la puerta para ver que llegaba a salvo a mi casa. Le discutí por horas que era ridículo pero… él es muy terco.

Entre en la casa para encontrar a nana durmiendo en el sofá. Sonreí y por la manta sobre ella, deduzco que mi madre habrá llegado a casa. Subí las escaleras y en su cuarto la encontré durmiendo. Debió quedarse a dar clases hasta tarde supuse. Entre en mi cuarto para prepararme a dormir y esperar lo que me deparaba mañana.

….

( fos_002/set?id=213191406) – Primer día de Callie.

Entre en la cocina encontrándome con mi madre y nana charlando, me senté a desayunar mi café con tostadas sin antes abrazar a mis dos mujeres preferidas.

—Buen día cariño –saludo mama bebiendo de su café - ¿algo interesante paso anoche? –pregunto curiosa.

—Los Fosters están recibiendo una niña de acogida, por las contusiones y su actitud deduzco que viene de un reformatorio –supuse, mama me miro pensativa.

— ¿Es peligrosa? –pregunto nana preocupada.

—No, un poco grosera pero no –la tranquilice. Termine de desayunar antes de que mama me llevara a la escuela. Hoy me llevaría porque no entraba en el coche con los Fosters para disgusto de los gemelos –nos vemos mama –me despedí, baje del coche y espere a mis amigos.

— ¡Princesa! –Grito Jesus acercándose sonriente, rodé los ojos para recibir un abrazo cálido y aplastante –te ves hermosa –me dijo al oído, me sonroje empujándolo en broma.

— ¡Aly! –Saludo Mari entrelazando nuestros brazos como cuando llegue en mi primer día –desearía que siguieras viniendo con nosotros –se quejo con un puchero, reí mientras los tres caminábamos dentro de la escuela.

—Sobrevivirán –dije en broma –no es como si viviera lejos de ustedes –agregue, ella sonrió satisfecha antes de ir a su casillero sin antes decir que nos veíamos en clases. Abrí mi casillero mientras Jesus se apoyaba en el que estaba junto al mío esperándome paciente observando mis movimientos. Su mirada fija me daba escalofríos pero no de los malos, era diferente y no sé si me disgusta.

— ¿Princesa?

— ¿eh? –pregunte distraída, él me observaba preocupado –lo siento, me distraje ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto ignorando mi pregunta, asentí con una sonrisa –bueno eh preguntaba si vendrías a ayudarme con mis deberes después de la escuela –pidió con ojos suplicantes, asentí sin problemas - ¡Eres la mejor princesa! –exclamo rodeando mi hombro con un brazo para mantenerme cerca y acompañarme a mi primera clase.

POV narrador

Lo que ambos no habían notado era la mirada sospechosa y celosa de una morena linda latina. Ella no sabía si debía sentirse de esa manera, no quería ser una persona celosa pero Jesus y Aly eran demasiado cariñosos especialmente el moreno. Se saco los malos pensamientos de la cabeza y se fue a clase teniendo fe en esos dos.

Alysa se sorprendió al ver entrar a Callie con la novia de Brandon, aunque supuso que B se lo había pedido. Alysa había almorzado una vez con Talya y sus amigas, no eran desagradables pero prefirió seguir sentándose con Mari y Lexi. Ella las saludo y Callie se sintió más relajada al ver a la rubia. Ella cuando la vio entrar con los gemelos pensó que iba a ser desagradable pero le sorprendió lo cálida y amable que fue con ella incluso después de haber sido grosera con todos. Si no fuera porque se escaparía para ir por Jude, ella no tendría problema en volverse su amiga… tal vez.

En su hora libre, la rubia busco a alguno de los gemelos pero por los pasillos no estaban. Siguió caminando al ver por el rabillo de ojo a un chico acercándose a ella y lo perdió entre los muchos estudiantes por suerte. Una vez afuera, localizo a Jesus y corrió a su encuentro saltando sobre su espalda.

— ¡Gallardo! –Exclamo con unas risitas, Jesus la sostuvo como si pesara nada y sonrió al verla, su corazón latió deprisa de una manera que nadie le había hecho sentir - ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto curiosa.

—A pedirle dinero a Mariana –respondió caminando hacia la mencionada - ¿quieres comer algo ahora conmigo princesa? –le pregunto con ojos de cachorro que quito al ver la afirmación.

—Comamos algo en el tejado de la escuela –propuso la rubia, un lugar con privacidad que ella habituaba cuando deseaba escaparse en esos pocos días que estuvo pero Jesus pudo encontrarla debido a que él también iba a ese lugar. Luego de unos minutos, encontraron a Mariana con su teléfono celular.

—Oye. Oye, necesito dinero –pidió Jesus mientras me bajaba de su espalda de un salto.

— ¿Demasiado? No. Tú tienes tu propio dinero –dijo su hermana sin piedad.

—Dejé mi billetera en casa –se quejo él.

—Puedo prestarte –le dijo Aly sin problemas pero el negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida.

—No almorcé. Tengo mucha hambre –siguió ignorando la pregunta de Aly quien frunció el ceño.

—Es una lástima –respondió Mariana, la rubia los miro callada decidiendo interrogarlos luego por las dudas que tenía.

—Solo tomaré cinco dólares. Prometo devolvértelos esta noche –dijo quitándole su billetera a su hermana.

— ¡Jesus, basta! –grito Mari molesta intentando quitarle su billetera y Aly vio sorprendida la cantidad de dinero que llevaba Mariana.

— ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Jesus asombrado.

—Nada –dijo quitándole su cartera a su hermano.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –pregunto Aly preocupada esperando que no haya hecho una locura para conseguirlo.

—No te preocupes –la tranquilizo inútilmente -Toma cinco dólares, ve a comer y déjame en paz –dijo a su hermano entregándole el dinero antes de marcharse. Aly y Jesus intercambiaron una mirada inquietante, preocupados y confundidos por el dinero de Mariana.

— ¿Por qué no querías que te prestara dinero? –le pregunto en el tejado a Jesus, ambos comiendo unos sándwiches.

—No me gusta tener que pedirte dinero princesa –dijo simplemente comiendo.

—No veo el problema pero lo dejare por ahora –dijo ella suspirando – me preocupa Mari –admitió bajando su comida, Jesus la miro examinando sus ojos verdes que comenzaba a contemplar con adoración.

—Y yo –dijo él suspirando –al regresar a casa la interrogare aunque no quiero presionarla mucho –dijo recibiendo una mirada comprensiva.

— ¿Aun quieres que vaya? –le pregunto por si quería estar a solas con su gemela.

—Si claro –dijo rápidamente el sonriendo –debemos hacerlo antes de ir a ver a Brandon –agrego.

—Cierto, creo que primero pasare por casa para cambiarme y luego voy a tu casa para estudiar –dijo ella pensativa, el chico asintió.

—Aunque podrías ir así –propuso él recibiendo una mirada - ¿Qué? No necesitas arreglarte para verte bien princesa –dijo tomando un mechón rubio entre sus dedos.

—Gracias… pero no –dijo ella negando rápidamente haciéndolo reír.

…..

(Fos_alysa_003 / set? Id = 213251578) -Aly.

Toque el timbre en casa de los Fosters y Jesus se me quedo mirando un rato congelado, me sonroje tímida pensando que no era para tanto.

— ¡Te ves increíble princesa! –halago silbando, lo golpee en el brazo sonrojada – oh, vamos. No debes avergonzarte por ser hermosa –siguió haciendo que me pusiera mas roja.

— ¡Basta Jesus! –me queje avergonzada, el rió antes de dejarme entrar con una inclinación exagerada –creo que te estás tomando muy en serio eso de mi ser una princesa –dije sin emoción, el me sonrió para tomar mi mano y guiarme a su cuarto. Entramos y para mi sorpresa estaba ordenado, asumí que era del tipo desordenado salvo que lo haya limpiado cuando llego.

—Ponte cómoda mientras voy por algunas frituras –dijo antes de salir corriendo, tome asiento en la cama y comencé a sacar mis libros. Observe la habitación, él tenía la habitación de un típico chico amante de los deportes, camisetas y patinetas –papas y pepsi para la princesa –dijo Jesus entrando a la habitación con dos latas y un bol lleno de papas, mi boca se hizo agua.

—Te adoro –dije tomando las papas feliz sin notar la expresión soñadora en Jesus –deberíamos empezar con álgebra –dije sacando mis libros, Jesus haciendo una mueca hizo lo mismo y tomo asiento junto a mí.

Dos horas después, teníamos resuelto nuestras tareas. No era mucho por suerte aunque tuve que traer a Jesus devuelta a la tierra ante su falta de atención.

—Gracias por ayudarme mi bella princesa –agradeció inclinando la cabeza en broma, lo empuje en broma guardando mis libros.

—De nada _il mio cattivo pimpante_ –dije recibiendo una mirada interrogante - ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué significa? –pregunto curioso y exasperado al no saber mi apodo para él, reí ante su reacción.

—Debes averiguarlo cachorro –respondí levantándome - ¿jugamos videojuegos hasta que sea hora de ir a ver a Bran? –pregunte y sonreí ante su emoción, era un niño. Bajamos las escaleras corriendo pasando a Mari quien llevaba una expresión extraña aunque me sonrió antes de ir a su cuarto. Me hubiera detenido a hablarle pero Jesus se aferraba a mi mano.

—Hola Lena –salude a la mujer quien parecía recién llegar, Jesus me empujo al sillón haciendo que lo golpee con uno de los cojines.

—Oigan. ¿Qué pasa con Mariana? –nos pregunto Lena.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Jesus encendiendo el televisor.

— ¿Por qué finge estar enferma?

—No se –respondí preocupada.

—Quizás sea verdad –dijo Jesus entregándome un controlador –o podría ser el momento del…

—Si dices "momento del mes", te haré inscribir en un taller de educación sexual –le advirtió Lena haciendo que riera.

—Hazlo –inste recibiendo una mirada de Jesus, le saque la lengua antes de concentrarme en el juego –de todas formas, nunca digas eso en una casa llena de mujeres J –dije.

—Bien, Dios mío –dijo Jesus rápidamente –cielos, si no es eso entonces no sé qué decirte.

—Bien y ¿tú Alysa? –me pregunto, negué apenada con la cabeza.

— ¡Llegue! –grito Stef.

—Deja eso, ve a cambiarte para lo de Brandon –pidió Lena –por cierto, te ves hermosa Aly –halago haciendo que me sonroje.

—Siempre lo hace –agrego Jesus aún jugando, Lena lo miro raro.

—Ve Jesus –ordeno.

— ¡Acabamos de terminar nuestras tareas! –se quejo molesto.

—Lo sé y agradezco a Aly que te haya ayudado –dijo ella palmeando su espalda.

—Bien pero ayúdame a elegir mi ropa princesa –pidió Jesus, asentí levantándome con pereza mientras Lena nos apuraba – muy bien princesa, estoy en tus manos –dijo recostándose en su cama, lo mire con mi ceja alzada antes de acercarme a su armario.

Comencé a mirar sus ropas de vestir más, buscando alguna camisa y tal vez algún pantalón negro y su gorrito, le quedaban bastante bien. Escuche gritar a Lena por Brandon pero no se sintió a nuestro pianista.

— ¿Brandon regreso de la escuela? –pregunte a Jesus, me miro encogiéndose de hombros y lo mire antes de ir al cuarto de Bran al escuchar a Stef gritar su nombre. No hay nadie. –Bran no está en su cuarto J –dije preocupada, Jesus me miro confundido antes de levantarse y tomar mi mano para bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no estás cambiado? –pregunto Lena.

—Bran no está aquí –dije viendo a un hombre que supuse que era el padre de Bran, quien me miraba con sorpresa diría yo –hola soy Alysa –me presente acercándome tirando de Jesus conmigo invirtiendo los papeles.

—Hola, B me ha hablado de ti soy Mike –se presento sorprendido al sentir mi agarre firme, le sonreí antes de ir al sofá con Jesus quien se puso de nuevo en los videojuegos.

—Oh, sí –dijo de repente Jesus –lo vi hoy y creí que le estaba mostrando los alrededores.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Callie? –pregunto Stef.

—Sí.

— ¿No estás preocupado? –pregunte viendo salir a los tres adultos en busca de B y Caliie.

—Sí pero sé que nuestras mamas los encontraran –dijo él, lo mire pensativa hasta que vi la hora en mi reloj.

—Jesus debes tomar tu medicamento –le avise recibiendo una mirada sorprendida -¿Qué? Mariana me dijo y Lena me lo explico por si se te olvidaba como ahora –explique mientras lo veía mirar el suelo avergonzado. Me pare frente a él y con mis manos tome su rostro para que me mirara directamente a los ojos –Hey, no hay nada por lo que debas sentirte avergonzado J, es normal y porque tomes pastillas no quiere decir que te juzgare –dije sonriéndole, el me sonrió parándose y mire hacia arriba por el cambio de altura.

—Gracias princesa –me agradeció tomando mi mano para besar el dorso, mire al suelo sonrojada para volver a mirarlo –todo es mejor contigo –susurro apoyando su frente en la mía, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía un rato.

—Vamos por tus píldoras –dije sonriendo y tirando de él a la cocina, se acerco y note su cara de extrañez al abrir su frasco de píldoras - ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunte preocupada.

—Creo que descubrí la forma en la que Mariana consiguió el dinero –me dijo mostrándome el frasco casi vacío.

….

Ambos subimos las escaleras para ir a interrogar a Mariana, o mejor dicho, Jesus va a interrogar a Mari. Le pedí que fuera sutil y comprensivo porque debía haber alguna explicación por la que Mari habría hecho esto.

—Brandon y Callie están perdidos –dijo Jesus entrando conmigo al cuarto.

— ¿Cómo que "perdidos"? –pregunto ella con actitud, eso molestara a Jesus pensé mirando al moreno.

—No regresaron de la escuela –respondí esta vez.

-Oh.

— No te tomaste una de mis píldoras ¿verdad? –pregunto directamente Jesus sin rodeos, puse los ojos ante la falta de sutileza que le pedí minutos antes.

— ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué? –pregunto mintiendo ella a la defensiva, miro al suelo eso es signo de mentira pensé cerrando los ojos.

—Mama me dio un frasco nuevo y casi se acaban –dijo Jesus tranquilo caminando por la habitación.

— ¿Por qué me están mirando? –nos pregunto a la defensiva.

—Solo preguntábamos –dije suavemente –ambos estamos preocupados por ti Mari –agregue dando un paso hacia ella.

—Estoy bien Aly, pregúntenle a Brandon o a Callie. Permiso, me tengo que ir –dijo tomando su bolso para salir del cuarto pero Jesus bloqueo su camino mirando imponente.

— ¿Así conseguiste todo ese dinero? ¿Vendiendo mis píldoras? –la acuso acercándose a ella, me puse nerviosa sobre como resultaría esto.

—No.

—Porque estoy bastante seguro de que ella no te lo dio. Habría que preguntarle –dijo haciendo amago de salir, una mirada de ella nos confirmo nuestras sospechas.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunte sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido? –pregunto Jesus incrédulo ante la imprudencia de su hermana.

—Podrías ir a la cárcel por eso –le dije preocupada.

— ¿Para que necesitas todo ese dinero? –pregunto j molesto.

—Estuve hablando con Ana –nos revelo sentándose en su cama, entonces comprendí la razón y sentí lastima por los gemelos, ellos tenían suerte de haberse encontrado con Lena y Stef. Los gemelos me habían contado sobre su madre biológica y estoy bastante segura de que ese dinero que Mari tiene dudo que sea para algo bueno.

— ¿Ana? ¿Nuestra mama biológica? –Pregunto sorprendido J sentándose, hice amago de salir –quédate princesa –pidió estirando su mano, me acerque apoyándome en Jesus rodeando mi brazo sobre su hombro y el su brazo en mi cintura.

—Ella regreso el mes pasado. La encontré en Internet –nos explico mirando el suelo.

—Dijiste que no querías verla –dije confundida al sentir el apretón de J en mi cintura, debe estar tratando de controlar su temperamento pensé.

—No. Es que… no quería que Stef y Lena se metieran en mis asuntos ¿sí? –dijo y no pude evitar estar en contra, son sus madres y querían lo mejor para ella –No lo entenderían. Ana necesita dinero, quiero ayudarla…

— ¿Le darás dinero? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto J parándose molesto e incrédulo ante las acciones de su hermana.

—Sabía que no entenderías –dijo Mari mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Entender? ¿Quieres que entienda a una mujer que no es nuestra madre? Abandono a sus hijos para poder huir con un tonto y hacer lo que le placiera. Nos abandono. Nos dejo –dijo el tomando una foto de ellos en la pared de Mari y rompiéndola, cerré los ojos triste al ver la cara de Mari.

—Pues, ella volvió –dijo a punto de llorar Mari pero eso no ablando a Jesus.

—Pensé que tú eras la inteligente –dijo antes de marcharse del cuarto, me quede en silencio y me senté junto a Mari abrazándola.

— ¿Crees que me equivoco? –me pregunto triste.

—Lo que creo es que una buena madre NUNCA le pediría dinero de esta manera a sus hijos –dije dándole un apretón antes de ir a ver al otro gemelo.

…..

Entre en el cuarto de Jesus para encontrarlo acostado en su cama, me acosté junto a él sin antes pedirle permiso y nos quedamos un rato mirando el techo en silencio con nuestras mentes pensativas.

— ¿Realmente odias a tu madre? –pregunte al moreno, el me miro un rato antes de negar con la cabeza - ¿dolido? –pregunte otra vez recibiendo un asentimiento. Me puse de costado para mirarlo mejor y tome su mano –no es tu culpa ¿lo sabes? Ni de las acciones de Mari ni de las de tu madre –dije mirando directamente a sus ojos tristes de cachorro, se puso de costado enfrentándome para poder abrazarme.

—A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal ¿sabes? –me dijo con su rostro en mi pelo, saque mis brazos de su abrazo para poder acariciar su espalda con ternura con una y la otra su cabello.

—No hiciste nada malo y tampoco tu hermana, eran niños y necesitaban que los amaran –dije pensando en cómo me sentía –que los hicieran sentirse seguros como los hacen sentir Lena y Stef –le recordé, el sonrió pensando en sus madres supuse.

—Es difícil no sentirse seguro con una madre policía –bromeo haciendo que riera, nos quedamos un rato en silencio tranquilo disfrutando de la compañía del otro –debo hablar con Mariana –dijo sentándose aun abrazándome, asentí sonriéndole –gracias mi bella princesa –agradeció en español con una sonrisa.

—No hay porque _il mio cattivo pimpante_ –dije besando su mejilla para luego pararme y tomar mi teléfono –conociendo a tu hermana debe estar con Ana así que mejor llamemos –sugerí.

Ambos estuvimos turnándonos para llamar a Mari pero ella ignoraba nuestras llamadas y textos, esperaba que se encontrara bien. Nos rendimos luego de un tiempo así que nos sentamos afuera en los escalones de la entrada de los Fosters para esperar por Mari y el resto de la familia. Media hora más tarde, Mari se acerco con cara triste, se sentó junto a J, dejándolo en medio, y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro como yo. Los tres nos quedamos así hasta que observe a mi madre llegar y eso era señal para regresar. Me levante abrazando a ambos gemelos y diciendo que me llamaran por si necesitaban hablar, salude hasta acercarme a mi madre quien me abrazo.

—Stef me llamo –me dijo entrando en casa donde olíamos comida en la cocina –la había llamado para saber cómo le fue a Brandon y él se encontraban junto a la chica en San Ysidro donde estaba su hermano en un hogar con un padre de acogida abusivo –me explico sorprendiéndome.

—Pobres pequeños –lamento nana sirviendo la cena, asentí de acuerdo, vivir con una familia abusiva era lo peor y Callie debe haber sido enviada al reformatorio por ese hombre. Luego nos pusimos a hablar de nuestro día y bromeando como una familia.


	3. Chapter 3: En Consecuencia

Episodio 2 – "En consecuencia"

( Fos_alysa_004 / juego de id = 213425728? ) - Alysa.

Tonto e imprudente hermano mío - _folle e sconsiderato mío fratello_.

POV tercera persona

Jesus Fosters se despertó de un sueño que no deseaba que acabe, soñó con una chica y no era Lexi, la chica con la sale en el momento. Era otra. Con la que se vio, rodeándola con sus brazos, besándola y riendo junto a ella, mirando sus ojos verdes y con sus dedos cepillar su cabello rubio pero…solo era un sueño. Alysa Greenaway era eso. Un sueño. Podía soñar que la tenía, que era suya pero en la vida real, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no saldría con el por Lexi y Mariana. Así que tendría que conformarse con tenerla como mejor amiga. Deseo verla pensó el moreno con su rostro enterrado en la almohada y el sonido de su teléfono lo alejo de sus pensamientos con la chica de ojos verdes.

 **De: Mi bella princesa.**

 **Para: Mi pimpante Twin.**

 **Lamento despertarte pero hoy nana tuvo que salir temprano al igual que mi madre, ¿podría desayunar con ustedes? No me gusta estar sola.**

Jesus sonrió ante la foto adorable de Aly, ella haciendo un puchero con unas trenzas sujetando todo su cabello. Guardo la foto en su teléfono y le respondió.

 **Para: Mi bella princesa.**

 **De: Mi pimpante Twin.**

 **¡Claro que puedes! El desayuno para la princesa se servirá en la cocina de los Fosters. ;)**

 **De: Mi bella princesa.**

 **Para: Mi pimpante Twin.**

 **¡Soy feliz! Te veo en cinco minutos, beso.**

El moreno disparo de la cama para cambiarse antes de que llegara la rubia, eligió su camiseta azul y un jean junto con su gorrito gris. Estaba inquieto ya que la rubia lo ponía nervioso en algunos momentos, debía tomar su medicación pero él recordaba que quedaban unos cinco. Sus madres sospecharían si se le acaban con rapidez, tenía que proteger a su hermana. Tomo su patineta y ocupo el baño para cepillar sus dientes y mirar se al espejo antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—Esto sí que es extraño –comento Stef mirando a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué levantado tan temprano? –pregunto Lena sorprendida a su hijo nada madrugador.

—No tenía tanto sueño –respondió simplemente mintiendo, las madres intercambiaron una mirada y antes de que pudieran interrogarlo se escucho el timbre –oh es la princesa, desayunara con nosotros –les aviso corriendo para abrirle.

—Deberíamos invitar a su "princesa" más seguido –bromeo Stef compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Lena.

—Ella logra que haga sus tareas de la escuela –opino Lena pensativa –deberíamos –agrego riendo junto a su mujer. Ambas se callaron al entrar la mencionada con el brazo de su hijo en sus hombros – Hola Alysa, nos da gusto verte –saludo maternalmente.

—Buen día, lamento venir de improvisto pero no me gusta desayunar sola y nana se fue muy temprano… -divago un poco apenada la rubia.

—Está bien cariño –la interrumpió Stef sonriéndole con cariño –eres bienvenida siempre en esta casa y más si logras hacer madrugar a nuestro hijo –bromeo avergonzando al moreno. Alysa rió mirando divertida al moreno antes de acercarse y ayudar a poner los platos.

— ¿Te gustan los panqueques? Stef los hará –pregunto Lena preparando el café.

—Me encantan –dijo ella sin problemas –y café, necesito mi dosis de cafeína -agrego sorprendiéndolos.

— ¿Bebes café princesa? –pregunto sorprendido Jesus.

—Por supuesto, insistí demasiado en probarlo y cuando me llevaron a Starbucks…digamos que no puedo vivir sin beber cafeína todos los días, tampoco ayuda que mi familia prácticamente beba las 24 horas de cada día –explico ella riendo un poco –me pongo de mal humor si no bebo todos los días –explico.

—Lo anotare en mi lista sobre cosas de _mi bella princesa_ –dijo jesus lo último en español con humor, Alysa lo empujo divertida antes de seguir ignorando las miradas cómplices de las dos mujeres.

—Oh, miren quienes despertaron –dijo Lena viendo entrar a Callie junto a su hermano Jude, Aly se acerco a ellos para abrazarlos.

—Me alegro que estén bien Callie –le dijo ella sonriéndoles con calidez, Callie la miro agradecida –hola soy Alysa, amiga de tu hermana y el resto de la familia –se presento la rubia sorprendiendo a los hermanos.

—Sin olvidar que eres nuestra vecina –agrego Brandon entrando en la cocina.

—Es un placer, soy Jude el hermano de Callie –se presento tímido el menor admirando lo bonita que era la rubia.

—Aww, eres adorable –arrullo Aly –bien los dos a desayunar –ordeno señalando los asientos, Callie luego de salir de su sorpresa hizo un saludo militar bromeando para luego reír los tres juntos. Alysa tenía la habilidad para hacer feliz a todos –B te odio por hacer que me preocupes –le regaño Aly abrazándolo, el se lo devolvió sonriendo a la que ve como su hermanita - _folle e sconsiderato mio fratello_ –exclamo ella en italiano confundiéndolo pero supo que lo estaba regañando por su tono.

— ¡Hey, creí que era a mí a quien le hablas en italiano princesa! –protesto Jesus, como un niño pequeño y el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba el abrazo íntimo entre ellos y trato de calmar esos sentimientos que podían delatarlo.

—No te pongas celoso J que solo tengo un apodo para ti en ese idioma –le calmo la chica con unas risitas, el se mostro satisfecho antes de asentir.

—Jesus, tienes que sacar la basura. No debería tener que recordártelo –le recordó Lena tirando mas basura mientras el moreno patinaba alrededor.

—Ya saque la basura ayer –se quejo incrédulo ante la rapidez en la que se lleno la bolsa de residuos.

—Pues está llena otra vez –bromeo Alysa tomando asiento en la punta entre Bran y Jude, Jesus le disparo una mirada divertida.

—Exacto, bájate de la patineta. Por favor –le pidió Lena, Aly palmeo la espalda de Jesus para que vaya así que obedeció sin rechistar –deberías venir más seguido Alysa –dijo Lena haciendo reír a los de la cocina.

— ¿Dónde está Mariana? –pregunto Stef entregándole una taza de café a Alysa, la chica le agradeció y le agrego azúcar para endulzarlo.

—Todavía está en el baño –respondió Callie un poco dormida aun.

— ¡Mariana, vamos! Vamos, cariño. Tenemos que comer –grito Stef apurando a su hija, la rubia pensó que debía estar arreglando su cabello.

—Callie ¿puedes sacar el jugo? –pregunto Lena recibiendo un asentimiento.

—Sí.

—No tuve tiempo de peinar mi cabello –se quejo Mariana como si fuera el fin del mundo - ¡Aly! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que viniste? –Pregunto Mariana abrazando a su amiga –te ves bien, me gustan tus trenzas –halago la morena.

—Me gusta tu atuendo y tu cabello no está mal –le intento tranquilizar sin éxito.

—Respondan mis preguntas –exigió Mariana recordando.

—Jesus invito a Alysa porque ella estuvo a punto de desayunar sola y sobre tu cabello cariño…bueno, ahora es muy tarde –respondió Stef sirviéndose café.

—Todavía tenemos quince minutos –protesto Mariana mirando el reloj.

—No, no. Tendrán que caminar hasta la escuela hoy. Estaremos ocupadas. Ven, vamos a comer –le dijo.

—No iré a la escuela con el pelo así.

—Entonces no iras a ninguna parte. Nunca más.

—Stef, tus panqueques se están quemando –hablo Aly no queriendo panqueques quemados en el desayuno.

—Genial, pasare todo el día como un perro tibetano –se quejo Mariana con ironía.

— ¿Quieres un premio? ¡Buena, chica! –se burlo Jesus tendiéndole un trozo de tocino mientras Lena lo paro.

—Jesus suficiente gallardo –le regaño Alysa tratando de que dejara de molestar a su hermana, Jesus la miro y noto su mirada severa así que puso los ojos antes de alejarse en su patineta.

—Su novia lo mantiene controlado –susurro Jude aunque fue escuchado por todos, Aly y jesus se sonrojaron.

—No salimos, somos solo amigos –dijo rápidamente Alysa sin notar el rostro caído de Jesus aunque Mariana y Brandon sí.

—Los mejores –agrego Jesus con una sonrisa falsa.

—Bien niños, deberían salir en diez minutos. Stef y yo tenemos una reunión con Bill –desvío el tema Lena por amor a Jesus –Y después llevare a Jude a la escuela y se la enseñare.

—Espero verte y que me saludes en el almuerzo entonces –dijo Alysa sonriéndole al pequeño quien sonrió adorable mientras Callie miraba a Lena sin querer separarse de su hermano.

—Estará bien, lo prometo. No dejare que los vuelvan a separar ¿de acuerdo? –le aseguro Lena tratando de calmarla.

—De acuerdo, panqueques para todos. ¿Quién quiere panqueques? –Pregunto Stef quien sonrió al ver la mano levantada de Alysa –panqueques para nuestra invitada –dijo sirviéndole -Jude ¿quieres panqueques? –le pregunto al niño suavemente quien asintió. Alysa coloco fruta en su plato y un poco de jarabe de arce antes de comenzar a comer.

—Bien, pásalas por favor –le pidió Stef a Brandon para después quejarse al ser golpeada por la patineta de su inquieto hijo -¡Jesus! ¿Cuántas veces dijimos que nada de patinetas en la casa?

— ¿Tomaste las pastillas esta mañana? –pregunto Lena severa.

—Sí.

—No –dijeron al unisonó Alysa con Jesus.

—No –admitió al final el moreno.

—Jude. Vamos.

—Lo lamento.

—Coman frutas.

— ¡Hagámoslo! –grito Jesus de repente cortando la tranquilidad y Alysa lo miro con ojos entrecerrado con sospecha.

…..

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Lexi a Mariana mientras entrelazaba su brazo con Alysa viendo como la gemela de Jesus intentaba arreglar su cabello.

—No tuve tiempo de secarme el pelo esta mañana. Había como 300 personas en el baño esta mañana –se quejo irritada a sus amigas.

—Te ves bien, seguro que nadie lo notara –le dijo Lexi recibiendo una sonrisa de su mejor amiga antes de ser molestada por Jesus quien tironeaba de su bolso. Alysa los observaba riendo y se alejo un poco de Mari al ver a Kelsey acercarse.

— ¿Qué te paso en el pelo? –pregunto la mencionada mirando el cabello de Mariana con una mueca quitando la seguridad de Mariana, Alysa puso los ojos ante la falta de tacto.

—No importa –dijo Alysa cortando las preguntas al respecto, Mariana le sonrió agradecida mientras que Kelsey le sonrió con falsedad, ella intentaba intimar con Alysa por la "popularidad" que tenía la rubia. Las chicas hablaban de su buen gusto y los chicos de lo caliente que era, también de lo amable. No tardo en volverse popular pero ella solo estaba interesada en estudiar y divertirse con sus amigas.

— ¡Jesus, idiota! –grito Lexi con sus ojos coqueteándole al moreno.

—Quizá sea un idiota pero tu hermano es muy sexy –dijo Kelsey a Mariana con una sonrisa y la rubia pensó que era cierto pero saco esos pensamientos al ver el intercambio de miradas de Lexi con el moreno.

— Dios mío, ew –exclamo Mariana asqueada, Alysa entrelazo su brazo con Lexi cuando Jesus se fue, hablaron un poco y le aviso a Lexi que podía esa noche quedarse en su casa para deleite de la morena.

—Bien, las veo en la comida –escucharon a Kelsey decir.

— ¿Qué paso anoche con tu mama biológica? –pregunto Lexi a Mariana acercándose, Alysa frunció los labios un poco herida de que Lexi supiera y ella no.

—Jesus y Aly lo averiguaron –respondió mirando con reproche a la rubia quien ignoro su mirada.

— ¿Lo averiguaron? ¿Jesus se volvió loco? –pregunto Lexi mirando a Mariana y luego a Alysa sorprendida.

—Completamente –dijo Alysa.

—Me grito –dijo Mari seria.

—Estaba preocupado –lo defendió Alysa pero dejo el tema sin querer discutir con su amiga.

— ¿Fueron con ella? –pregunto Lexi a la rubia.

—No…ya que alguien decidió consolar a mi hermano en vez de a mí –le reprocho Mariana a Alysa quien la miro herida.

— ¡Fui a calmarlo! Ambos estábamos preocupados por ti y tus acciones podrían haberte metido en serios problemas Mariana. ¿Acaso soy una mala amiga por preocuparme por los dos? No soy solo tu amiga, también de tus hermanos. Lo que hiciste no solo te perjudica a ti sino también a tu familia, por cierto. Adiós –se despidió molesta Alysa con la frente en alto a sus clases.

…..

Alysa se sorprendió al ver los de seguridad queriendo revisar los casilleros de todos. Alguien vendía píldoras y se preocupo por Mariana. A pesar de que estaba molesta con ella no quería decir que quisiera que la descubrieran. Pasaron por todos los casilleros y intercambio una mirada con Jesus al ver revisar el último casillero que era el de Kelsey. Quien fue lo suficientemente lista para decir que las pastillas que tenía era para el dolor de calambres. Jesus tomo a Alysa de la muñeca y la arrastro para hablar con Mariana quien miro a la rubia triste pero siendo ignorada.

— ¿A cuántos chicos les estas vendiendo? –pregunto a su gemela Jesus, los tres caminando por los pasillos.

—No lo sé, unos cinco o seis –respondió insegura.

—Espero que esperes que ninguno lo guarde en sus casilleros –le advirtió Jesus alejándose de su hermana - ¿Qué ocurre princesa? –pregunto al ver la mueca que hizo la rubia.

—He tenido una discusión con Mariana pero no es para preocuparse J –le calmo con una media sonrisa, el moreno la miro detenidamente antes de asentir decidiendo no insistir.

—De acuerdo, te veo más tarde –la despidió besando su frente y dejándola en la puerta de su clase antes de marcharse.

….

Alysa cuando entro en su clase de biología puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Vico, un compañero de clase, en el lugar de Lexi quien la miraba con cara de disculpa. La rubia frunció el seño al ver a uno de los amigos de Vico junto a Lexi. Este chico estuvo intentando llamar la atención de la rubia desde que la vio en esa clase pero Alysa, era bastante buena escapando aunque algunas veces estuvo obligada a hablar con él, como ahora. Porque el único lugar que quedaba era junto a él.

—Hola hermosa –saludo el chico con una sonrisa, ella asintió como saludo por educación para luego tomar asiento -¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche Alysa? –le pregunto, aquí vamos pensó la rubia poniendo los ojos. El resto de la clase, Vico siguió insistiendo en que vaya con él a una fiesta de sus amigos pero la rubia no quería saber nada.

—Vamos, será divertido –insistió Vico siguiendo a Alysa quien no pudo escapar como usualmente hace.

—Te dije que no Vico, nadie ira –respondió tratando de controlar su irritación pero su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

—Pensé que te agradaba –dijo él confundido ante sus negativas.

—Todavía no sé qué decirte.

—Dime que saldrás conmigo –pidió acorralándola en una pared en el pasillo, ambos siendo ignorados por los estudiante excepto por uno.

—Lo siento pero no estoy interesada ¿sí? –exploto con actitud Alysa tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan zorra? Vamos Alysa –dijo molesto Vico acercándose más a ella pero fue detenido.

— ¡Hey, Hey! Te dijo que no –dijo Jesus poniendo distancia entre ellos, le disparo una mirada a Alysa analizando que estuviera bien antes de volverse a Vico.

—Sí, la escuche –dijo Vico irritado.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? Vete –dijo jesus empujándolo un poco para alejarlo de Alysa.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas? –lo empujo en respuesta, Jesus se paro frente a Alysa mientras la chica no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? –le empujo mas fuerte Jesus.

—Ten cuidado, adicto.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunto explotando antes de que ambos comenzaran a pelear.

— ¡Jesus, déjalo no lo vale! Puedo defenderme –intento pararlos Alysa al ver acercarse el profesor Timothy.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –los separo dicho profesor.

…..

—No es propio de ti meterte en una pelea –dijo Lena a su hijo en su oficina mientras Jesus movía su pierna en un tic nervioso.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. El chico estaba siendo grosero con princesa –explico molesto al verlo arrinconarla.

—De acuerdo –comprendió la razón de su estallido -¿Y no podrían haber conversado sobre ello? ¿Por qué llego a lo físico? –pregunto decepcionada.

—No sé.

— ¿Te tomaste hoy tu pastilla? –pregunto Lena al verlo muy inquieto.

—Sí –mintió.

— ¿Estás seguro? –insistió dudando de su respuesta.

—Sí, al cien por ciento –le aseguro, Lena lo miro unos segundos para luego tomar el teléfono.

—De acuerdo, quizás es hora de llamar al para programar otra cita –sugirió recibiendo una respuesta negativa.

—No necesito ver… ¿No puedo tener un mal día de vez en cuando sin que sea un caso de psiquiatría? Solo estaba molesto por la forma en que trato a Alysa –se quejo molesto.

— ¿Seguro que no fue por otra razón? –pregunto Lena insinuando algo, Jesus paro su tic confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? –pregunto con cautela.

—Nada solo digo que… no se...que tal vez fueron ¿celos? –insinuó Lena tratando de no sonreír. Ella había notado la interacción de ambos con Stef y estaba segura de que sentían algo el uno por el otro.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Princesa es mi mejor amiga, nada más –dijo con rapidez Jesus con la cara de Lexi taladrándole el cerebro, se sintió un poco culpable porque la morena le gustaba pero cuando llego Alysa su mente inundo de ella.

— ¿Seguro? –pregunto Lena cuestionando la razón por la que niega su obvia atracción por la rubia.

—Sí, solo estaba molesto porque la insulto. Es todo –dijo Jesus.

—De acuerdo, no dejes que vuelva a ocurrir. Si ves que te estás alterando, solo respira profundamente y vete –dijo Lena mientras su hijo hacia lo que pedía - ¿De acuerdo? Ve a clase.

El moreno salió de la oficina cruzándose con uno de los guardias que revisaron los casilleros, se quedo parado en la puerta y el guardia cerró la puerta con la cortina tapando la ventana. Intento escuchar algo inútilmente pero al no poder decidió salir encontrándose con su hermana esperándolo para su decepción. Quería ver a su princesa, ella tenía el poder para calmarlo.

—Oye ¿te metiste en una pelea? Alysa me lo ha contado preocupada, me pidió venir porque tenía un examen –explico Mariana caminando rápido junto a su hermano quien se veía molesto.

—No tome mi medicina, así que estaba algo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué no te tomaste tu pastilla?

—Me las salto algunos días para salvarte el trasero, para que mama no note que me faltan pastillas –explico Jesus y al notar la expresión preocupada de Mariana -No te preocupes, no encontraron nada en los casilleros, así que estas bien.

—Oye, cálmate. Harás que nos atrapen a ambos –lo regaño en voz baja Mariana mirando alrededor y eso detono a su gemelo.

— ¿A ambos o a ti? –le pregunto sin inmutarse ante la cara dolida de su hermana -De nada, por cierto –dijo con sarcasmo antes de entrar en su clase.

…

Alysa, luego de terminar sus deberes, decidió mirar alguna serie en netflix pero un texto de Jesus y Mariana pidiendo ayuda hizo que lo cancelen. Las cosas con Mariana habían mejorado, ella se disculpo por su enojo y la rubia decidió dejarlo pasar. Se despidió de su nana y se cruzo a casa de sus vecinos.

—Hola Aly –saludo Lena con una sonrisa –los chicos están arriba –le aviso, la rubia asintió para luego ir al cuarto de Jesus primero. Toco la puerta antes de entrar y lo encontró moviendo sus cosas.

—Hola J –saludo, el moreno se dio vuelta en seguida al ver los ojos verdes que nervioso lo ponían.

—Hola princesa –saludo ambos acercándose -¿el no te molesto de nuevo? –pregunto serio dispuesto a meterse en otra pelea.

—No –negó con rapidez la rubia –se alejo por suerte… solo quería darte las gracias J –agradeció –aunque sé que intentabas defenderme, no tenías que entrar como mi caballero de brillante armadura, lamento que te hayas metido en problemas por mi culpa –agrego con una mueca.

—Hey, no fue tu culpa –le dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos –es culpa de Vico por no aceptar un no como respuesta princesa, yo decidí defenderte de ese idiota –la calmo acercando mas sus rostros tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

—Gracias _il mio prode cavaliere_ –susurro mirando sus ojos y sus labios al igual que el moreno. Jesus, ignorando sus dudas de lo que ella había dicho, se inclino para besarla como en sus sueños.

— ¡Mariana! ¡Lexi está aquí! –grito Stef haciendo que ambos adolescentes se separaran rápidamente.

— ¿Aly? ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? –Pregunto Mariana sorprendida con Lexi, quien miraba sospechosamente a ambos –no importa, vamos que necesito ayuda –les dijo tomando la muñeca de la rubia y tirar de ella fuera de la habitación de su gemelo –tengo que deshacerme de un montón de cosas para que Callie pueda venir a mi habitación.

—Vuestra habitación –corrigió la rubia pensativa ignorando la mirada de la morena.

—Es una maldita pesadilla –dijo Mariana –en serio, no entiendo porque no pueden quedarse en el comedor, no es que lo usemos alguna vez. ¿No? –pregunto a Brandon que estaba en la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¡Mariana! –regaño Alysa sorprendida por su egoísmo.

—Oh, sí, sí, si –dijo Bran - ¿Quizá podríamos ponerlos en el armario? –sugirió con sarcasmo.

—O bajo las escaleras como a Harry Potter –le siguió el juego Alysa ignorando la mirada de Jesus y el moreno ignorando la acusadora de Lexi.

—Vamos, chicos. Pensemos en cómo deben sentirse –dijo Brandon con Alysa asintiendo de acuerdo.

—No estarán aquí para siempre –les recordó Alysa.

—Intentemos hacerlos sentir bienvenidos –agrego Brandon.

—Es fácil decirlo, no estás deshaciéndote de nada –replico Jesus, Alysa resoplo pensando en la inmadurez de los gemelos.

—Vamos Brandon –dijo Alysa empujándolo para hablar con él en su cuarto.

—Espera ¿no me ayudaras con mis cosas? –pregunto Mariana confundida al igual que los otros.

—No, con tu egoísmo y el de Jesus tuve suficiente porque si no se acuerdan ustedes también fueron como ellos –les recordó molesta la rubia dejándolos helados.

…..

—Eso fue duro –comento Brandon mientras Alysa intercambiando una mirada con Jesus mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta.

—Es cierto –replico la rubia tomando asiento junto a Brandon en la cama –es que…no pueden ser tan egoístas, Callie y Jude necesitan sentirse a salvo –hablo Alysa triste –desean una familia cálida y unida como esta –agrego abrazándose a sí misma, Brandon sintió un agujero en el pecho, no le gustaba ver a Aly triste, tenía una conexión con ella que con Mariana no tuvo ni tiene.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de Callie y Jude? –pregunto él sospechando.

—Sí bueno… no se B. Es que…también fui una chica de acogida cuando era niña –admitió recordando su pasado antes de conocer al BAU –pero estuve más tiempo en un hogar en particular…ellos no eran buenos –dijo con ojos llorosos, Brandon la abrazo de manera confortable y se quedaron así hasta que se hizo hora de que Alysa se vaya con Lexi, sin despedirse de los gemelos pero si de los hermanos Jacobs.

….

—Entonces… ¿paso algo entre tú y Jesus? –pregunto sin rodeos Lexi.

—No. Nada además sospecho que hay algo entre ustedes y somos mejores amigos, solo eso –comento la rubia pensativa mientras el taxi paraba fuera de la casa de Lexi -¿no te parece que están siendo egoístas? –le pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, en parte si, aunque fue duro lo que les dijiste –dijo Lexi tratando de ser intermediaria, despreocupándose de lo que pensaba que había entre la rubia y su novio.

—B también dijo lo mismo –dijo sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Te gusta Brandon? –pregunto sorprendida Lexi entrando en su casa.

— ¡No! Veras…

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Alysa, es un gusto conocerte –dijo una señora bajita pero elegante interrumpiéndola.

—Hola es un placer conocerla –dijo sonriendo la rubia amablemente comprando a la madre de Lexi.

—Es un placer tenerte en nuestra casa como invitada –dijo un hombre sonriendo, Aly estrecho su mano con firmeza sorprendiéndolo –vaya, un apretón firme –dijo riendo un poco.

La cena con los Rivera fue placentera y divertida, parecían un poco estrictos pero eran buena gente que se preocupaban por su hija, interrogaron un poco Alysa, para irritación de Lexi, pero la rubia los contestos correctamente pasando la prueba y siendo bienvenida cuando quiera. Tuvieron helado de postre y las chicas fueron a prepararse para dormir ya que era noche de escuela.

—Tu padres son agradables –comento Aly acostada junto a Lexi ya que ambas entraban en la cama de la morena.

—Supongo aunque lamento el interrogatorio –se disculpo girándose hacia ella estando enfrentadas.

—No es problemas Lex, ellos solo quieren saber si no tienes a una amiga en las drogas o ladrona –divago al rubia haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

—Pasaste con honor su interrogatorio –dijo riendo Lexi - ¿en serio no paso nada entre tú y Jesus? –le pregunto insegura, Alysa la miro directo a los ojos.

—No. Me guste o no me guste Jesus, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque no te lo quitaría Lex –dijo ella con la verdad en sus ojos –tú y Mariana son mis primeras amigas de mi edad para ser honesta –admitió sorprendiendo a Lexi.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y en la escuela? –pregunto la morena sin creerlo.

—Mi mejor amigo y primer amor si se podría decir, era mi tutor porque no me sentía lista para asistir a una escuela –explico pensando en Spencer.

— ¿Te gusta una persona mayor? –jadeo la morena mas sorprendida, Alysa la callo esperando que los padres de Lexi no la hayan escuchado.

—El es solo unos cuantos años más viejo –replico Alysa –el es mi mejor amigo y es un genio, termino la secundaria a los doce años más o menos –dijo sonriendo.

—Sí que es un genio ¿Cómo se llama? –le pregunto curiosa.

—Spencer Reid, trabaja en el BAU en Quántico –explico bostezando –pero el solo me ve como su hermana menor, ya lo supere hace un tiempo –dijo Alysa sin preocupación.

—Lo siento –lamento Lexi.

—No hay nada que lamentar ya que en algún momento el amor me llegara –dijo ella pensando por un segundo en Jesus pero lo descarto. Con el no podría.

—Eres hermosa y estoy segura que encontraras a alguien Aly –le aseguro Lexi tomando su mano y darle un apretón. Se sonrieron antes dormirse con las manos unidas manteniendo sus rostros sonrientes.

…..

( Fos_alysa_005 / set? Id = 213637868 ) -Alysa.

Al otro día, las chicas desayunaron y fueron llevadas por la madre de Lexi a la escuela, escucharon y cantaron música en el camino para despertarse. Y luego se separaron para ir a clase.

En el almuerzo, Alysa se encontró con Mariana, con quien intercambio un frío saludo, y se sentó con ellas aunque Lexi no estaba a la vista para su decepción. Comió su almuerzo notando pasar a Callie y a Kelsey quien le dio a la primera una mirada poco agradable.

—Chicas ¿saben que acaba de salir de un reformatorio ¿verdad? –dijo Kelsey asustando a las otras chicas y no tuve que sorprenderme al saber que Mariana le había contado.

—Kelsey, te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie –le cayó Mariana mientras Callie se alejaba para conseguir una mesa.

—Lo sé, pero creo que deberían saberlo. Cuidado te "pincho" o algo.

—Sí como deberían saber que eres una persona poco confiable Kels –dijo la rubia defendiendo a Callie sonriéndole con sarcasmo –Y por cierto, es pinchar –dijo Alysa por último antes irse detrás de Callie - ¡Callie! –grito Alysa corriendo con su bandeja en sus brazos llamando la atención de la gente, la chica se giro sorprendida al ver a la rubia siguiéndola.

— ¿Aly? ¿Por qué…?

—Kelsey es demasiado desagradable –la interrumpió Aly rodando los ojos - ¿podrían alguien ser peor que ella? –pregunto al aire haciendo sonreír a Callie.

— ¡Oye, Aly! ¡Callie, por aquí! –grito Talya desde su mesa con sus amigas, intercambio una mirada con Callie.

—Esperemos que no –dijo Callie acercándose ambas a la mesa de la novia de Brandon, Aly se sentó sonriéndoles con su sonrisa característica.

—Y… ¿Cómo estas Callie? Es decir, se que fueron días alocados –dijo Talya.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias –respondió Callie.

—Entonces ¿de dónde eres? –pregunto una de las amigas de Talya haciendo conversación.

—Solo de por ahí –dijo simplemente Callie.

—Le gusta mantener su misterio –agrego Alysa asintiendo con cara graciosa.

— ¡Calla! –la empujo juguetonamente Callie riendo ambas.

—Genial –respondió la amiga riendo ante el intercambio.

— ¿Era tu hermano con quien hablabas esta mañana? –pregunto Talya de repente.

—Sí, era Jude.

—Vaya, es totalmente adorable.

—En verdad lo es –opino Alysa recordando su timidez.

—Me gustan tus pulseras –comento una de las chicas, Callie las acaricio pensando si hablaba en serio o si se estaban burlando de ella.

—Gracias –respondió con cortesía.

—Debería comprar alguna así. Son geniales –dijo Talya con falso interés.

—Sí, me gusta mucho tu pañuelo –dijo en cambio Callie.

—Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán por aquí? Un par de semanas, un mes… ¿seis meses? –pregunto la novia de Brandon intentando ser disimulada. Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada pensando que si había alguien más desagradable.

—No tengo idea.

—Realmente no depende de ella, Talya –agrego Alysa a la respuesta de Callie.

—Sí, porque deberíamos hacerte entrar en algunos clubs. Ya sabes, para que conozcas a más gente.

—Esa no es una mala idea –opino Alysa ganándose una sonrisa de Talya –yo estaba pensando en unirme en el equipo de voleibol –admitió pensativa.

—Me parece bien Aly, es una buena idea unirse al algún club porque debe ser muy aburrido pasar todo el tiempo con Brandon –dijo Talya mirando a Callie.

—Bueno, debes saberlo ¿no? –dijo en cambio sin inmutarse por los intercambios de la celosa chica.

—Estamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Stef y Lena son muy comprensivas con nuestra relación. Stef incluso le compra condones. ¡Hola! ¿No es genial eso? –dijo ella sonriendo y riendo junto a sus amigas como unas locas.

—Es realmente genial –dijeron al unísono Aly y Callie con una falsa sonrisa.

…

—Recuérdame que nunca nos volvamos a sentar en esa mesa –pidió Alysa abriendo su casillero con Callie riendo ante su expresión de horror.

—Por supuesto –coincidió –creo que es peor que Kelsey ¿no?

—Están bastante parejas aunque no lo creas, aunque Talya gana por un poquito –menciono Alysa.

—Creo que voy a volver a refugiarme en la sala de música –comento Callie luego del desagradable almuerzo.

— ¿Te molesta si me refugio contigo? –pregunto Alysa con cara asustada haciendo que ambas rieran.

—Como si tuvieras problemas para hacer amigos –dijo Callie mirando como algunos pasaban y saludaban o sonreían a la rubia.

—Conocidos hay muchos Call pero verdaderos amigos hay pocos –cito sabiamente Alysa –además no estoy interesada en la popularidad –dijo sacando sus libros para la siguiente clase.

—Estoy sorprendida aunque Mariana debe desear tenerla –ambas chicas asintieron ante lo mucho que a la mencionada le importaba el qué dirán de los demás –bueno, tengo que ir a ver a Jude y luego a clase –le dijo Callie.

—Claro salúdamelo Call –despidió la rubia.

—Nos vemos Aly –saludo con una sonrisa poco común en la morena. Alysa sonrió antes guardar su último libro y noto a Jesus a su lado.

—Hey –saludo inseguro, la rubia cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Hola –saludo con una sonrisa tensa -¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… quería hablar contigo sobre…

—Nada, no paso nada y nada va a pasar Jesus, ahí está Lexi –le aviso la rubia no dándole tiempo para hablar antes de marcharse a su clase con rapidez. El moreno suspiro golpeando su cabeza en uno de los casilleros molesto con la ignorancia y frialdad de la rubia. Se sintió dolido al escucharla decir que nada pasaría entre ellos pero… era de esperarse. Ella era amiga de Lexi y Mariana, dos chicas que no les agradaría su unión, sin olvidar, que estaba molesta por su comportamiento con los hermanos Jacobs.

—Hola –saludo Lexi casual a su novio.

—Hola, y… yo –saludo pensando que decirle.

— ¿Si? –pregunto sonriendo sin haberse percatado del intercambio entre su amiga y su novio.

—Lamento no estar prestándote atención. Con lo de mi hermana y mi falta de píldoras me están dejando extraño y ayer no estaba bien de la cabeza –se excuso sabiendo que no había estado prestando mucha atención a la morena.

— ¿Quieres decir…?

—Yo…digo que…probablemente no debería haberte ignorado, se que apenas hemos estado saliendo hace solo unos días –divago y pensó que la princesa se lo había contagiado.

—Descuida. Pero probablemente no deberías estar a solas con Alysa –sugirió la morena –ella es una de mis amigas y es un poco incomodo verlos solos –admitió su inseguridad al moreno.

—De acuerdo, no me quedare a puerta cerrada ni tanto tiempo a solas con princesa –dijo Jesus pensando que era mejor distanciarse un poco.

…

Jude hablaba sobre su nuevo amigo Connor a su hermana, Alysa y a Mariana, los tres volvían de la escuela hacia la casa de los Fosters ya que Aly pasaría tiempo con Callie queriendo conocerla un poco más.

— ¿Qué? –pregunto Callie al ver a Mariana para en seco mirando su casa, la rubia noto las dos camionetas de las madres Fosters y se pregunto cuál sería el problema.

— ¿Por qué están mis dos mamas en casa? –pregunto Mariana asustada de que la hayan descubierto. Los cuatro entraron en la casa un poco cautelosos y se encontraron a Stef y Lena serias.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto preocupada Alysa.

—Mariana, Alysa ¿podrían llevar a Jude arriba, por favor? Tenemos que hablar con Callie –les pregunto Stef como una orden –si cariño, estará bien. Subirá enseguida –le aseguro Stef a Jude. Los tres subieron pero las dos chicas pararon para escuchar un poco.

—Callie nos dijeron que robaste las pastillas de Jesus y que las estuviste vendiendo en la escuela ¿es cierto? –dijo Stef mirando sus manos, Alysa miro a Mariana y luego a Callie preocupada.

—No.

— ¿Estás segura? –insistió Stef sin creerle mientras la chica volvía a asentir.

— ¿Entonces porque esta estudiante dice que si? –pregunto Lena mientras Alysa se preguntaba si fue Kelsey la que armo esto.

—Supongo que soy un objetivo fácil –opino sin preocupación Callie.

—Claro –dijo Stef debatiendo si decía la verdad - ¿nos podrías dar un minuto, por favor? –le pidió mientras Callie tiraba su mochila en donde dormía y tomaba la guitarra que Brandon le había dado para ir al jardín trasero, no sin antes mirar a las dos mujeres dolida por la falta de confianza. Alysa le disparo una mirada a Mariana antes de bajar lento y seguir a Callie.

—Callie –dijo la rubia al encontrarla sentada con la guitarra afuera, la mencionada la miro un segundo para luego mirar el suelo –la verdad saldrá y serás inocente –le animo sin éxito.

—Eso no quita que desconfíen de mí –le recordó sonriendo ocultando su dolor, la rubia tomo asiento a su lado abrazándola por un momento mientras Callie disfrutaba del gesto reconfortante.

—Aprenderán a hacerlo y ganar de nuevo tu confianza Call –dijo mirándola a los ojos con seguridad –y sea lo que sea que digan, yo estaré ahí –pudiendo animar a la morena quien sonrió feliz de tener una amiga.

…..

Brandon y Jesus caminaban de regreso de la escuela, a casa, ambos pensado en las dos personas que entraron hasta hace poco en sus vidas.

—Entonces, ¿le pediste a Talya que comiese con Callie y la princesa? –pregunto Jesus a su hermano recordando encontrar a la rubia con Callie.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Comieron juntas? Aly ya lo había hecho pero…Talya se ha vuelto loca –se quejo Brandon de su celosa novia.

—Esta insegura, hermano –dijo jesus pensando en Lexi y su inseguridad -Es decir, de repente, esta chica sexy de 16 años duerme en tu casa…

— ¿Crees que Callie es sexy? –le interrumpió Brandon.

— ¿Tu no?

—Sera mejor que piense en algo o Talya tendrá un colapso total conmigo.

—Sera mejor que hagas algo grande. Algo que la haga sentirse especial.

—Pero estoy castigado ¿recuerdas?

—Improvisa –dijo Jesus palmeando su hombro antes de adelantarse, debía compensar a Lexi. Centrarse en su relación y no en la fantasiosa con su princesa…pero no sería fácil. Estaba seguro de ello.

Y cuando la encontró saliendo de su casa con expresión preocupada, se olvido de su idea de mantenerse lejos de ella.

—Hey –saludo ella bajando los escalones de la casa Fosters para ir a su propia casa.

— ¿Qué ocurre princesa? –le pregunto sin rodeos Jesus acercándose a ella –luces preocupada.

—Lo estoy. Por Callie y tu hermana –respondió suspirando, el moreno se preocupo mas al saber que se trataba de su hermana.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Creo que Kelsey fue descubierta y acuso a Callie de haberle dados las píldoras –explico sus suposiciones –no quiero a Mari en problemas J pero ¡Callie no puede ser expulsada por algo que no hizo!

—Lo sé. Lo sé…hablare con Mariana –dijo jesus calmando a la rubia –te prometo que ninguna se meterá en problemas –le juro abrazándola.

—Tal vez si asumo la culpa… -comenzó un plan pero el moreno le corto.

—Ni lo pienses princesa. Déjame solucionarlo –negó rotundamente el moreno ante el plan de Alysa. La rubia lo miro indecisa pero asintió a regañadientes por la mirada grave que le envió.

…

Luego de hablar con la rubia, Jesus entro en la habitación de su hermana, encontrándola pasar las páginas de una revista con furia.

—Oye –saludo suave Jesus, al no recibir ningún indicio de respuesta comenzó a preguntar -¿De verdad vas a dejar que Callie acepte la culpa por ti? Van a echarla de aquí –dijo sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana.

—Van a enfadarse mucho conmigo –respondió segundos después Mariana -La otra noche, cuando Ana solo tomo todo mi dinero, como si fuese un cajero o algo así, ni siquiera una persona, mucho menos su hija. Pensé: "bueno, oye, al menos tengo dos mamas en casa que me quieren". Van a odiarme –dijo triste y asustada.

—No van a odiarte. Lo prometo –prometió Jesus reconfortante.

—Van a cancelar mi quinceañera, seguro –dijo y resoplo ante la mirada sin preocupación de Jesus por la fiesta -¿Vendrás conmigo a decírselos? –pregunto por ultimo.

….

Los gemelos entraron en la cocina, tensos y un poco asustados de la reacción de sus dos mamas, ambas los miraron antes de seguir poniendo la mesa pero cuando notaron lo tensos que estaban, prestaron atención.

—Hola –dijo Lena.

—Fui yo, yo lo hice –dijo Jesus al ver lo muy asustada que se encontraba su gemela, ambas madres se miraron.

— ¿Hiciste qué? –pregunto Stef confundida.

—Las pastillas –mintió pensando en Alysa para calmar sus nervios.

—De acuerdo –dijo Lena en shock.

— ¿Quieres explicarlo? –pregunto Stef estupefacta.

—Me sentía como un bicho raro. Yo…me canse de ser el chico con TDA. Todos siempre me preguntan: "¿Te tomaste la pastilla?" Así que pare, empecé a esconderlas en el bolsillo –explico Jesus armando una mentira creíble –Kelsey las vio en la escuela y me dijo que escucho que te hacen muy listo y te hacen concentrarte. Necesitaba algunas para un trabajo que tenía que escribir. Así que le di una… y algunas mas. Y las cosas se me fueron de las manos –término mirando sus manos pareciendo culpable, las dos madres se miraron con las bocas abiertas y luego culpables por no creer en Callie.

Más tarde, luego de castigar a Jesus, las madres se disculparon con Callie y dijeron que empezarían a ganarse su confianza de nuevo dejando a la morena contenta y pensando en Alysa con su suposición correcta.

….

Jesus, sentado frente a su escritorio, pensaba en la gran mentira que hizo para proteger a su hermana y en su castigo sin extracurriculares, sin contar la parte de nada de diversión. El pitido de su celular lo hizo mirarlo y deseo que sea Alysa para levantarle la mano pero se decepciono al ver un texto de Lexi.

 **De: Lexi**

 **Para: Jesus**

 **Tu hermana me dijo lo que hiciste.**

 **Idiota.**

El mensaje lo hizo sonreír un poco así que le respondió y dejo el teléfono en su escritorio, comenzó a intentar a hacer sus deberes pero otro pitido lo detuvo. Se sorprendió al ver que no era de Lexi, si no de la rubia.

 **De: Mi bella princesa**

 **Para: Pimpante Twin.**

 **Mariana me lo conto. Me robaste mi idea tonto. Pero fue lindo lo que hiciste por tu hermana. Mira por la ventana. Xo**

Miro el mensaje confundido y miro encontrándose viendo a la rubia desde su propia habitación. Nunca había notado que su habitación se enfrentaba a la de ella. Podía distinguir sus cabellos rubios y su boca sonriendo. Le mando un beso y cerro sus cortinas para su decepción pero no podía quejarse, le animo verla y ahora podría hacerlo cuando no estuviera con él. Ese pensamiento fue acosador pensó el moreno con una mueca pero lo ignoro acostándose en su cama escuchando música sin importarle si se dormía con su ropa.


End file.
